


The Good in The Bad

by McCreesmeka



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Fluff, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McCreesmeka/pseuds/McCreesmeka
Summary: Despite being brought up by Talon, she tries do what is right.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so I apologize if it's not very good. Since its the first chapter it's a little short. Pronunciations and meanings of words/names will be in the notes at the beginning of each chapter.

She tried not to make a noise as she hurried down the hallway. Something had happened on the other side of the base giving her the perfect opportunity to slip through security, and enter the labs. 

The only reason she had mustered up the courage to go where she did not belong, was because she knew somehow it was the right thing to do. She knew that everything the people did here was wrong, and she longed to leave. She planned to leave after she helped someone else escape. 

She did not like that they had prisoners, but the fact that they kidnapped civilians, and tortured, brainwashed, and experimented on them made her sick to her stomach. It did not help that she was well acquainted with the ballerina turned assassin. 

Things like this were usually kept quiet, but apparently the latest victim was the son of someone important, someone good she assumed. They had made a mistake by telling her the details unaware that she wanted to get away, to help the other side. They thought they had brainwashed her, but they also showed her what the other side looked like.

She pressed her thumb into the biometric scanner next to the door. Being the daughter of an official seemed to have finally paid off. She held the bag of clean clothes and food rations closer to her as the door opened. As she walked into the lab she noticed how much it looked like a doctor's office from a scary movie. She shivered at the thought. 

There was a large chair that seemed to be the kind used in the medical industry. As she rounded it what she saw sickened her. 

On it laid a boy who seemed to be her age at around 18. His greasy, blond hair stuck to his forehead. His face was ashen, and his cheeks hollow. His lips dry and parted as he took shaky breaths. His entire body was covered in what she hoped was sweat.

She gently roused him from his sleep. As he opened his eyes she noticed to things: 1. They were a startling shade of bright blue 2. They were full of fear. 

She quickly gathered herself and whispered, "Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to help you escape." 

The fear in his eyes almost completely disappeared and was replaced with determination and something else she could not decipher.

She undid the bonds that held him down, and helped him sit up. "Leave through that door," she gestured at the second set of doors opposite of where she had come in," and turn right. You should find a room full of weapons and a map of the place to help you get out. I would go with you, but I fear that it would be more dangerous for both of us." She handed him the bag. As she helped stand up she said, "I hate to send you off so weak, but there is no other option, and this maybe your only chance." She was starting to ramble like she did when she was nervous. She was nervous, and he noticed.

He finally spoke, "Don't worry you've done what you can. I owe you my life." He started walking towards the doors, "Hopefully we'll meet again."

~~~

Her eyes flashed open. It had been a memory in the form of a dream.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aideen: pronounced ay-deen meaning little fire

Aideen sat up and growned, rubbing her lower back. She had passed out behind a stack of cardboard in an alley that she was using as a temporary hide out. Somehow she felt more tired than before.

After she wiped the sleep outside of her eyes, Aideen tilted her head up to the sky. It was starting to turn from blue to purple. It had been pitch black when she had finally fallen asleep. How long had she been out?

She reached for her bag that held all her supplies to take inventory. She checked the compartment that was reserved for medical supplies and toiletries first.Pads? Check. Clean cloth? check? Bandages? Check. Alcohol? Check. Toothbrush? Check. Nothing there was missing.

Next she checked the other pocket that held everything else. Extra clothes? check. Extra knife? Check. Ammo? Check. Pistol? Check. Half-eaten granola bar? Check. Small amount of money? Check. She lifted up some cardboard to her right to see if her helmet and the belt that had the rest of her blades and the holster for the pistol attached. Everything was there.

Aideen sighed with relief. Nothing had happened while she slept. Sleeping was a terrifying thing for her. Either something could happen to her physical body, or her mind was plagued by nightmares. Except last time. She was fine and she had dreamt of the day her life had changed forever.

She reached into the bag, and grabbed the small amount of money. She stretched and stood. She pulled at her hood making it go as far as it could to cover her as much as possible. Shoving her hands in her pockets she staggered to the entrance of the alley. Making sure no one was watching she headed out onto one of Hanamura's busy streets. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this chapter and the last one aren't very exciting, but I promise the next one will be. I just needed to get get basic information out of the way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if I got something wrong or if nyrhing is misspelled. Also An Tine means the fire in Gaelic.

Clutching the small bag of food close, Aideen made her way back to the alleyway. As she had been out the sky had changed from royal purple to black. Light pollution blocked out most of the stars, and made the moon seem duller. That was one of the reasons that she preferred to stay away from big cities. The main reason, however, was more sobering. If no one was around there would be no one to report her whereabouts to Talon, and that was the last thing she wanted. She was willing to live a lonely life so she could be safe and have free will. She was about delve back into isolation. She was leaving Hanamura later that night.

  
When she got back to the small area that she had been staying in for the past few days, she took inventory again. After she put the bag of food in her backpack, she picked up her helmet. It looked like a sleeker motorcycle helmet. Aideen sighed as she stared at her reflection in the black, shiny surface. The dark circles under her eyes had turned into bags recently. Several strands of her bright, red hair had come out her braid. She would have to redo it soon. Her lips had become chapped and her cheeks hollow. She looked drained. Even her deep, green eyes had lost their fire. She was not the girl she used to be, and she was not sure if that was a good or bad thing.

  
She straightened up, and took her hoodie off. She put it in the bag, and replaced it with a very worn leather jacket. She zipped the backpack up and put it on after she did the same with the jacket. She put on her belt, secured the knives, and put the gun in its holster. After on last glance down the the alley, she turned away putting on the helmet. She had no fear as she left this time. As much as she hated them, the shadows would keep her safe.

  
She quietly ran down the street, focusing partly on her surroundings, partly on the beat of her feet as they hit the sidewalk. She took a left turn, then a right, then another left. The end of this street was a wall that separated the buildings from the courtyard of the abandoned warehouse on the other side. She climbed the wall, and accidentally landed in a bush.  
_Thank God no one is here_ , she thought as brushed herself off. When she was done she took off running. She stayed as close to the wall as she could without colliding with another bush. There was a covered part of the courtyard that was towards the back that stood a meter or two away from the door. An Intrusive thought popped into her head, _Poor planning, who puts_ _shade that far away from the door?_

  
She slowed and quieted her steps as she got closer. There were people there. _Is_ _that_ _the_ _guy_ _I_ _bumped_ _into earlier?_ She thought. It was except he was dressed completely different. He was dressed as a traditional Kyūdō with the exception of the undercut, piercings, and… massive dragon tattoo? The way he stood and held his bow suggested he was ready to draw and shoot at any moment. The other guy on the other hand was taller and burlier. He wore black tact gear that had a familiar looking logo on the shoulder. Aine paused for a moment then it hit her like a ton of bricks. It was the Talon emblem.

  
She dropped to her hands and knees, hiding behind a short stone barrier that separated her from them. She listened to them argue trying to figure out what Talon wanted with him. She could not hear much before someone creeped up behind her. The person knocked her on her butt, and held a knife to her throat threatening her to not do anything.

  
“What is the An Tine doing here? Little girls shouldn’t mess with things the do not understand,” he hissed.

  
“Three things: 1. I am not a little girl 2. I do understand, and three” using her legs she pushed off the barrier causing her to head butt him under his chin, “An means the.” Her thrust had caused the knife to slip and cut her deeply on her arm. She groaned slightly at the injury, but stayed steady. The attack had caught the attention of the pair on the other side of the barrier. Before she could do anything the Talon agent on the ground lunged and stabbed her in the shin causing to stagger and almost fall over the barrier. This time she unholstered her gun and shot him. He crumpled to the ground like sand. She felt a sudden blinding pain in her side, and fell to her knees. In front of her were two bloody knives.

  
_I_ _thought_ _he_ _only had one_ , she thought. She realized what had happened when she heard the fighting behind her. The other Talon member had thrown it. She turned around and saw the two men grappling. So many thoughts popped into her head.  
“Leave innocents out of this,” the archer said

  
“You don’t know what your talking about,” was the reply.

  
Deftly she raised the gun, and shot. Thankfully, due to the way she grew up, her aim was good and did not hit the archer. It had been a killing blow. She stood up, hand clamped to her side only now realizing how bad the wound was. As gingerly as she could she stumbled forward slightly approaching the archer.

  
He took one look at her and said, “You need to go to a hospital.”

  
“Can’t.”

  
“What do you mean you can’t? Who are you?”

  
_So_ _many_ _questions_ , she thought. “I can’t tell you. You’ll be in more trouble than you already are. You should leave Talon alone.”

  
“They aren’t Talon, they are part of the Shimada-Gumi,” he shot back, “They are my responsibility.”

  
“I’m not entirely su-“ her words died in her mouth. She fell to the floor unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it is Hipster!Hanzo and italics are a pain in the ass.


End file.
